


Dark Waters and Warm Embraces

by FoxNote



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boating, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Thunderstorms, fireplace, penpals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxNote/pseuds/FoxNote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally got the chance to visit your pen pal in Iceland. It was bound to be a trip you would never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Waters and Warm Embraces

**Author's Note:**

> Written Sept 5, 2012

You cheered. It was vacation time and you were off to Iceland! You had always wanted to go to the island for most of your life. Your penpal, Emil, lived there and you had been dying to see him for years now. The two of you started writing each other in school as a project. Then, realizing that you both had a lot in common, you continued and started talking on the phone, FaceTime and Skype whenever you had the chance. He was cute and despite his seemingly quiet and cold nature, he was kind. His smile and his face was on your mind as you stared out the plane window at the land below, Iceland. When you disembarked the plane and walked into the lobby you caught his eye in the crowd. You both managed to make your way to each other and hugged. 

"I have been waiting a long time to hug you… It's nice," he mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see you~" 

He pulled away from you almost reluctantly and took your hand. "Let's get your bags and get you to my place. You should get settled in before we do anything else."

You didn't protest so that's what you did. It was about an hour later that you made it to his home from the airport. It had a beautiful view of the ocean and you basked in the warm sun and the spray of the waves while he moved your bags to your room. Little did you know that he finished quite quickly and just stood a few yards behind you, watching as you stood, arms spread out to your sides with your face up to the sky. He wouldn't tell you yet but… he liked you. He likes you a lot…

Finally he stepped up and set a hand on your shoulder. You looked at him, not scared by his quiet approach. He didn't need to say anything, you knew that he was finished and it was time to come in and see the room. The house inside was modern and chic, not to mention clean. So upon entering the room you weren't surprised to see that it too was very modern looking. When your eyes fell on the bed you couldn't resist the urge to just fall into it. When you did, you didn't regret it. It sunk under you beautifully. There was a quiet laugh from the doorway and you glared playfully at Emil. He just gave you a small smile. 

"I am glad you are enjoying yourself. Do you want to have some dinner?" he asked.

You felt your stomach grumble. Nodding, you reluctantly pulled yourself out of the bed and followed him down the stairs. It smelled as though he had already started cooking. He ushered you to sit at the island while he finished cooking the meal. It was a simple soup that you didn't recognize but enjoyed immensely, and commented on it. You could have sworn that your comment brought a blush to his cheeks. Brushing that thought off you finished and offered to rinse out the dishes. He waved dismissingly and did it all himself. A comfortable silence fell over you both as he washed up the dishes and took you out to his deck. You looked out on the ocean as the sun bowed towards the horizon. The ocean breeze blew your hair up into a frenzy but you didn't mind. It was nice.

"_____?"

"Yeah Emil?"

"What do you say to going out on my fishing boat tomorrow before dawn and watching the sunrise?" he almost sounded embarrassed and reluctant as the sentence spilled out.

You looked at him to see his same straight face, though you swore there was a little red dusting his cheeks. A smile crossed your face anyway and you nodded. "That would be nice Emil. I can't wait."

This time you saw the blush before he looked away and muttered something. You both stood out there until the sun set fully, then went inside and lazed on the couches while you talked about anything and everything that wasn't really important. Sooner that you expected it became quite late. Emil ushered you off to bed, saying that early morning after long flights and late nights were not a good idea. Once at your door, he bid you goodnight and wandered to his room. When inside you chose to take a nice shower before climbing into that sinfully soft bed. So, into the on suet you went and couldn't help but gawk at the sheer size of it. You didn't know that they could have a shower that big with that many heads. 

It was a nice shower though. The water pressure was strong and the water was just the right temperature. You finished and got ready for bed. It wasn't long before you were standing next to the bed, debating with yourself whether you should just jump and dive under the covers or crawl in. The former sounded more fun so you quickly jumped on the bed and slithered under the covers. Everything just seemed to wrap around you, holding you in a warm embrace. It wasn't long before you were sound asleep.

\---------^-----+The Next Morning+-----^---------

There was a strong, delicious smell in the air. It roused you from your slumber and brought you downstairs while you were still half asleep. Coffee, bacon, eggs and pancakes. 

It smelled so good. 

You sat at the island mumbling a 'good morning' to Emil who chuckled and wished you the same. He pushed a mug of coffee closer to you along with the cream and sugar before continuing his work. After eating he forced you back up to your room to change quickly before the two of you headed out. Before he left he mentioned something about being at the dock when you were ready but you only half heard him.

You changed slowly and headed outside to look for him. It was still dark out and the wind cut through your jacket with the greatest of ease. Shivering you spotted a little beam of light down at the shore that you could just make you. It must have been Emil. You were careful as you walked down the rocks to the shore. It was treacherous when you couldn't see your feet. Let alone what you were walking on. You were relieved when the beam of light turned your way and shone at your feet, as not to blind you. Making your way towards the source of that beam you could make out a silhouette against the blueing sky. You felt a strong wind on your face but smiled anyway. 

With a steady hand he helped you into the little speed boat without a word to you and then climbed in himself. There was the rev of an engine and the boat started carrying you out into the ocean. Before you knew it, you could barely see the land behind you. If it weren't for a light at the house, it would have seemed as if you left the land behind the horizon already. A strong wind rocked the boat. You never really liked the water, but you were a strong swimmer and you weren't scared of the water. When the motor stopped running you heard the sloshing of the water up against the boat, the whistle of the wind and the distant sounds of gulls. 

Suddenly, there was a mess of feathers in your face and a little puffin landed on the bow of the boat, looking at you. You smiled. Mr. Puffin. Gently you patted his head and could swear, in the darkness, you saw him smile. There were a few more moments of silence before the boat swayed a little as someone moved. Emil took a seat beside you, holding you close and pulling a blanket around the two of you. The wind was having a harder time breaking through the blanket and you started to feel warm again, absently snuggling closer to him as the sun started to rise. When it was half way above the horizon, there was a vicious crack and the two of you turned around to see a storm coming in from the other direction. 

You heard what sounded like Emil cursing as he got up and moved to the back of the boat. The engine revved and they were headed back towards the shore. The storm was moving quickly and soon the little boat was battling through choppy water that made Emil nervous. You clung to the side of the boat as you watched the water all around you. White capped and ominously dark, like a void ready to swallow you whole. For once in your life, you feared the water. Now you saw it as a thing, watching as it thrashed and folded in on itself with hunger. The sloshing of water became growls and the smell of the ocean became the stench of its breath. Over the rolling thunder and roaring wind you vaguely heard Emil yell your name.

It was too late.

You started to turn towards him when a large wave crashed over the side of the boat, soaking you and shoving you against the edge. The small boat pitched as another wave hit it and water snuck in the other side. The weight of the water and the angle of the boat nearly tipped the small craft over. You noticed a certain silence in all the chaos around you and realized that the motor was shut off. Something fell on your shoulders a moment later. A life jacket. You slipped it on without a word, feeling the water finally freezing you to the bone. Another strong wave hit the boat as Emil started the engine again. Fear gripped you as the boat started to pitch again and you heard Emil curse loudly as one larger wave smashed against the side. You didn't have time to register what happened before you were in the frigid waters of the ocean.

When you came up you somehow avoided hitting the boat. Your mind slowly started to work again after the shock wore off. Where was Emil? Panic started to rise in you as you were pushed around by the waves. You looked around for his head bobbing around anywhere but there was nothing. Tears stung your eyes. This couldn't be happening! Then someone grabbed your arm and pulled you close. All you saw was silver hair and a life jacket but you knew it was him. He was safe. 

Emil shook you lightly and pointed towards the shore. The two of you weren't as far as you had feared, though the waves would make getting there a little harder. Together you started swimming towards the shore, making good progress through the waves, better than you expected. Though, half way there, your arms got tired. You were a strong swimmer for sure but you never practiced in stormy water before. Emil stopped with you, grabbing your arm so you didn't float off. An apologetic smile crossed you face through chattering teeth. He just shook his head and squeezed your arm a little tighter. 

The cold began to get to you. Nodding to him you made the last stretch with him. As you got closer your arms and legs began screaming with all the strain. You pushed through it. 

Soon, you were dragging yourself onto the shore, Emil right next to you. Despite the exhausted look on his face he managed to lift you up and help you into the house. Without asking permission he started to strip you of most of your clothes, leaving you in your underwear. Not that you had time to be embarrassed. You were shivering too much to worry about how you looked in front of him. He stripped to his boxers next and grabbed as many towels as he could find, making you sit in front of the gas fireplace and wrapping you up as much as he could. 

He then disappeared into the kitchen, still dripping wet. You didn't have time to remember that he could easily get hypothermia walking around all soaked and cold. Your teeth were chattering so loudly that it was hard to think at all. When he returned he was carrying two large mugs of hot cocoa. Setting them on the surround of the fireplace he then unwrapped some of your towels, pulled you against him and wrapped them, as well as a blanket, around both of you. His arms encircled your waist and held you close.

In comparison to the cold waters, his hug was warm. You looked up at him and smiled through the cold. "Thank you Emil… that was… exciting." 

He was silent for a moment. "I'm stupid. I should have noticed the clouds and had us home before it hit… That damn storm ruined everything!" His anger caught you off guard.

"W-what were you planning Emil?"

"To tell you I love you…" he whispered.

You looked at him for a moment in complete shock and silence. Then you leaned against him. "I like you saying it now… This is much more romantic…"

He didn't say anything and you began to think that you had said something wrong. Looking up at him to apologize, you found his face right there, in front of yours. Your eyes made contact and he started to lean forward, pressing his lips ever so gently to yours. His eyes fluttered shut, as did yours a moment later. As he pulled back he seemed as if he were done then changed his mind and came back in for another, then another. Soon you found yourself on your back, him kissing you, while the towels and blanket lay under you. It was… romantic. His tongue finally found its way into your mouth and you accepted it readily. He tasted good, you mused. 

When he pulled away, his face was flushed and his breathing slightly labored. "I love you ____." He hugged you tightly.

"I think I love you too Emil…" You returned the hug.

The two of you lay in silence, just holding each other.


End file.
